


TikTok Shenanigans

by AliasGlasses



Series: TikTok AUs No One Asked For [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack, Discord: Bellamione Cult, F/F, Hermione Granger Scores a Black Sister Hat Trick, Multi, Tiktok shit again, lap dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:07:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26392384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliasGlasses/pseuds/AliasGlasses
Summary: Draco dares Hermione. She accepts. She lands into something with a particular trio of siblings.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Andromeda Black Tonks, Hermione Granger/Bellatrix Black Lestrange, Hermione Granger/Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Narcissa Black Malfoy/Andromeda Black Tonks, Hermione Granger/Narcissa Black Malfoy
Series: TikTok AUs No One Asked For [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1918105
Comments: 2
Kudos: 129





	TikTok Shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lextenou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lextenou/gifts).



> No beta as usual. This one is for Lex!

“Hey Granger. I found one. Let’s do this.” Draco Malfoy nudged Hermione Granger from her glaring at a Minstry parchment, figuring she could use a break at what was most likely just another department complaint from an uptight pureblood. It seemed that the brunette agreed with the blonde as she got up from her office desk.

“Bloody hell. Sure. What is it?” The DMLE Head asked her second in command. The responding grin made her eyes narrow a little. Ever since Draco discovered the magic of cellphones and its apps, he became… A little addicted. Especially to Tiktok. Hermione found some videos hilarious but mainly downloaded it for the everyday life hacks (she didn’t want to rely too much on magic okay? Bite her.) and the animal videos.

“It's a dance that’s quite easy. I’m sure you can do this without a problem.” A couple of years working with Hermione treated Draco to the majority of buttons he could push to goad the department head into doing something. Her lion’s pride was one he pushed often. The brunette’s hand gestured for the phone with a sigh. She knew of the blonde’s techniques but she could never turn her back on the temptation to show the Slytherin up.

“We’re so fucking lucky muggle tech isn’t monitored much in the Ministry or else we’d be long gone by now.” The Gryffindor grumbled as she watched the video he selected. An eyebrow rose as she glanced at the pureblood and gave him his phone back.

“That was pretty easy. You sure you don’t have anything more challenging?”

“I do have a challenge to go with this.” Hermione’s ears pricked a little at Draco’s tone and she crossed her arms as she glared at him.

“Alright, I’ll bite. What is it?” The blonde chuckled forebodingly as he scrolled through his phone.

“You gotta dress something like this.” The image shown to the department head made her sputter in shock and indignation.

“YOU WANT ME TO WEAR BLOODY LEATHER PANTS?!”

“Why, yes. What’s the matter? Are you scared, Granger?” Hazel eyes narrowed at the smug and smirking snake. She stared at the man in contemplation.

“If I have to wear leather pants, I’m making you wear a crop top.” Blue eyes widened as Draco’s mouth worked to form words. This made the brunette smirk victoriously and the blonde didn’t want that. Steeling his nerves, he stood up straight and mustered his best game face.

“You’re on, Granger.” Hermione’s shoulders fell. She didn’t expect this but she wouldn’t retreat either.

“Go set your phone up and we’ll practice a bit before we actually do that vid.” Draco just gave her a triumphant grin as he did as she ordered.

* * *

The Head of DMLE had to admit. That dance break was what she needed to get her focus back in order. Stretching her muscles from being chained to her chair was a big plus too. But the one thing she would never admit was how good she felt wearing leather pants. Draco would never let her hear the end of it if he knew and to make it worse, she still hasn’t transfigured her pants back to normal. Hermione contemplated if she should do it now or later when the door to her office opened. Her assistant came in with an urgency in her step.

“Pardon me, Ms. Granger but there’s--”

“Oh for Merlin’s sake just let us in!” A flurry of raven curls and black skirts came in followed by calmer heads of chocolate and platinum blonde. Hermione blinked as she gestured to her assistant that it was fine and she could leave the three intruders with her.

“Hello ladies. What brings you to my office, this fine day?” Hermione cheekily greeted the three sisters, momentarily forgetting about her pants conflict. Bellatrix and Andromeda Black said nothing as they stalked towards the department head’s desk. The middle sister circled behind the youngest one’s chair and placed her hands on the high back of it. Hermione gulped as she glanced at between the two women who looked so much alike, failing to hear the click of the door’s lock and the murmured Silencio. Narcissa Black (she divorced her husband after Lucius got sent to Azkaban) wordlessly took a seat at the chair in front of the desk with the grace and elegance that was always associated with her. Hermione now heard alarms going off in her head. She was now beginning to feel like a mouse trapped between three hungry snakes, and they were. Just not the kind of hunger that made you look for food. No, it was the kind of hunger that gave the youngest of the quartet shivers down her spine and warmth pooling in her belly.

“Look at this, Trix.” Andromeda’s once warm voice was now a raspy murmur behind Hermione.

“She’s still wearing those sinful pants we saw on our dear nephew’s tiktok.” Eyes full of hunger, the eldest Black’s eyes glanced down and peered over the edge of the trapped lion’s desk.

“And so she is, Andy. Whatever shall we do with her?” Bellatrix glanced at their youngest sibling.

“What do you propose, Cissa?” Still ever the picture of poise, Narcissa’s tone betrayed none of the arousal flooding her veins.

“Our little lion seems to have some idea on… How to move that body of hers. Why not let her give us a, what was the term Andy?” Chocolate eyes shined in recognition and Andromeda smirked.

“Did you mean a lap dance, baby sis?” Hermione swallowed and licked her dry lips as she glanced between the three Slytherins. The eldest shared a sly look with her siblings.

“That sounds delightful. Do you have your phone with you, Andy? I imagine a performance like that would need some music to go with it.” Hermione finally found her tongue and voiced a concern.

“But what about work? We’re still in my office. At the Ministry. You know, in case you all forgot?” 

“I seriously can’t think of anyone stupid enough to look for you with how we practically stormed to your office, little lion.” Andromeda chuckled lowly as she fished out her phone from her robe.

“Is there any more issues you’d like to address Ms. Granger or do we have to do a little Imperius and chill?” Hermione’s jaw dropped at the little joke the subtly smirking blonde witch did.

“What’s it gonna be Hermione?” Bellatrix purred into the youngest witch’s ear, causing a small whine to bubble out of her throat.

“Give me a moment and a promise if someone _is_ stupid enough to barge in here, you three will scare the living daylights out of them.” All three nodded at the same time. Hermione glanced at Andromeda and held out her hand with a small motion to ask for the device that landed her in this moment in time. Scrolling through the elder witch’s music, she selected a song she was familiar with as she… Performed to it quite often when she showered. A catchy beat and a Latin styled strumming floated from the cellular device as Rihanna’s Wild Thoughts played. Three pairs of eyes stared at her with blatant lust in them as she slowly stood to give the sisters a show they will never forget.

* * *

“Was that my mom and my aunts I saw leaving the department?”

“I don’t know what you mean, Draco.”

“Your hair’s wilder than it usually is, your clothes are ruffled, and you have a bit of lipstick on the corner of your mouth.” Hermione frantically wiping her lips with the sleeve of her jacket was the confirmation Draco apparently needed.

“Oh that’s nasty. You’re nasty, Granger. And during office hours to boot!”

“Can it, Malfoy. And nothing happened okay?”

“Right. Nothing. I believe you.” A ball of crumpled paper hit the blonde wizard on the head as the brunette groaned.

“Go away, you git. Don’t you have work to do?”

“Since when did snogging your girlfriends count as work?” Draco laughed as he turned to leave Hermione’s office. A stinging hex to his ass encouraged him to move faster in doing so.


End file.
